The Land Before Time: Us Against the World
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: a group of teen are sent back in time to do a job for unknown scientist who clams he's doing it for the good. The only way the teens can find out what he really up to is work together with the new friends they make along the way


**Prologue**

The sun had settled over an hour ago and and now a young dinosaur named littlefoot is now laying in his bed ready to go to sleep. Littlefoot then looked up in the sky and wonder what could the world could do next for him and also his friends.

(The year 2014)

Two young men sit around a Mac book pro watching some readings they picked up, "Well Rick I think we have our answer," said a man as he patted his best friend on the back. Rick looks at his friend and smiles. "Yes Troy I think we do have our answer... But first we need to find some testers." Rick said Troy smiles as Rick hacks into a high school data base. Tory looks surprised at what Rick was doing. "What are you doing?" Troy asked Rick smiled as some names came up on his screen "We need these teens," Rick said as he sat back in his char. Troy started to rub his chin and thinks about what Rick wants to do with these teens.

Troy chuckles and looks at Rick "I can't believe you want to send kids on this experiment, I won't let you do it and for a fact that your kid name is on that list," Troy said as stood up walked over to the counter and grab some coffee. Rick briefly looks at Troy and smiles then he looks back at his laptop and reads the names off one more before giving Troy his two cents.

"All we have to do is tell these kids it's some kind of test product and they fall for it, we send them in, tell them what to do and we get our paid day." Rick said with a smile Tory shook his head "no we can't do this," Tory said as throw his hands in the air.

Rick smiles darkly. "And this is where your wrong," Rick said darkly Tory chuckled "what do you mean?" Tory asks with a smile on his face. "This..." Rick replied as gun shits were fired and Tory's lifeless body falls to the ground " looks like I'm going to that million," Rick said as he chuckled and walked back to his laptop reading the five names off again and seeing their picture of what they look like.

**Chapter one: The Test**

A male teen walks off a school bus and looks at the school building with his best friend standing next to him "hey Thomas you alright?" Thomas's friend asked him Thomas looked at his friend and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine what makes you say that Brandt," Thomas asked Brandt smiled. "I don't know I just that maybe something was on your mind," Brandt replied Thomas laughed "nah bro nothing's on my mind," Thomas replied Brandt nodded as they both walked to class.

Thomas and Brandt both sit in math class waiting for their teacher. Another teen about the same age as Brandt walks up to them with a concerned look on his face his name was Eamon but everyone called him E-man. "Hey e-man what's with the face," Thomas asked E-man sat next to Thomas looked at both of both of them. "The teacher is talking to some guy about us and some girl named Terra ," E-man explained Brandt's eyes widened.

"Do you think we're getting kicked out of school for something we did?" Brandt asked Thomas looked down at the desk then looked up. "Come on guy school just started I don't think we did too much at the beginning if the year," Thomas started E-man shook his head. "He's right what did we do?" E-man said. The class room door opens with a man in a black suit and a silver briefcase walking towards Thomas, Brandt and E-man.

The teacher stands in the door way and says "you ca. Have as much time with them as you like," then he closes the door and tell the other students to wait outside the class room. The man then sits next to three boys and smiles at them. "Well you kids look fit for a job," the man says with a chuckle. The three boys look at each other "so what's this about are we in trouble?" Thomas asked the man looks at Thomas and smiles. "No none of you are. But I have a little test job for you kids for my product," the man explained.

Thomas looked at Brandt. Brandt nodded then Thomas looked E-man he did the same. "What's the catch?" Thomas asked "uh smart kid," the man thought. "No catch how about this I'll pay, you and your friend nine hundred dollars each," the man offered. The three boys jaw drop then they looks at each other. "Okay we're in," Thomas said with a smile then shakes the mans hand. Brandt and E-man did the same.

The man smiled as he shook all of their hands. "Welcome aboard you job starts now. Meet me outside in front of the school in firthteen," the man said as he stood up from the desk then walked outside of the classroom. "Oh man we just got to test some product that's so sick," E-man said as he grabbed his stuff. "Yeah I know," Brandt said as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

Thomas stay behind to grab his backpack "so I over heard you took the job" said a female voice behind Thomas. Thomas turns quickly to see a girl standing In the door way. Thomas smiled "you must be terra," Thomas said as he walked over a shook her hand. Terra smile "hi and yes I'm terra," terra said with a smile. Thomas nodded "my friend also told me that you took the job as well," Thomas stated terra nodded "well I thought this could be good for me I'm not really into the money I just want to do something new," terra said with a nod Thomas nodded in response.

E-man then walks into the room to find Thomas and terra talking. "Hey Thomas come on the vans waiting outside for us," E-man said as he looks back and forth at Thomas and terra. Thomas looks to E-man and nods then looks back at terra. "Well see you in a little while," Thomas said with a smile and grabbed his backpack and walked out of the classroom.

Thomas and E-man walked down the hall and outside of the school with a white van waiting for them. " you ready?" E -man asked Thomas looked at his friend and chucked while smiling. " yeah let's do this," Thomas said as they walked to the van. Brandt was already in the van waving at his friends. Eman and Thomas walked up to the van and got inside. " alright this is it," E-man said with a smile as he patted Brandt on the back. The vans door was opened by terra who also jumped in the van " hey Thomas," terra said with a smile as she sat next to him. E-man and Brandt looked at each other then looked at terra "what?" Terra asked as she puts on her set belt. "It's nothing they just can't wait to see what we're doing to get this money," Thomas explained terra nodded as the van started up.

"Alright here we go," terra said the three boys smiled as the van moved on. For two and an half hours no talked to each other they just wondered what they would do with their money. The van pulled to an abandoned wear house "is this really where we're going?" Thomas asked looking out the window. "I guess so," terra said looking out the window as well. Brandt and E-man looked at each other then looked out the window. "What kind if product this?" Brandt asked E-man looked at Brandt "you got me bro," E-man added as the van stopped.

The van doors were opened by two men wearing all black suits. The four teens then got out of the van and the two men took their backpacks. And lead them to a elevator and press a button making go down. "I wonder what that was all about?" E-man asked as everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "Now I'm starting not to like this," Thomas said as the elevator came to a stop to the bottom floor. The door opens showing the teens an all white room with the same man from the school that offered the teens the job. The teens then walked forward to the man who siting in a chair with a table sitting in front of him.

No one spoke once they reached him. But Thomas had to have answer "So what are we really doing?" Thomas asked puting his hands on the table. the man chuckled. "And whats you name we never did get that as well," Thomas asked. the man chuckled again then leaned forward. "My name is Rick Gaston," Rick repiled. Thomas nodded. "And the reason you're here and the reason you're all here is that i have a test for all of you," Rick said with a smile as he walked around the room.

Thomas didn't like the sound of this nether did the others."What kind of test?" Thomas asked Rick smiled again and looked at Thomas. "I'm going to take you to a place that you only thought exited in your dream's," Rick replied as he walked over to the elevator and pressed the botton to go up. "where are you going?" Brandt asked Rick chuckled. "To the contorl room... I need to monitor every move you do and make sure you won't do something out of the ordinnary," Rick said with a smile as the elevators doors openend with the two men in black holding brand new backpacks in their hands.

"And these are for you... everything you need is in these backpacks," Rick said as the two men walked over to Thomas and his friends and gave them the backpacks. "The wall behind you will open in ten seconds after the elevator doors close. There you will walk into another room and the wall will close behind you. And the machine will start its reaction sending you to the time that never was," Rick explained Thomas raised on eye brow but just went along what Rick said. everyone nodded in response with Rick walking inside of the elevator with the two men inside with him and the doors closing.

Ten seconds later the wall behind the group of teens opened up like Rick said. They then grabbed their backpacks and headed inside the small room as the wall closed up behind them. "Alright lets do this." Thomas said everyone nodded then the machine started react with big banging sounds and lights everything started to feel weird and look werird then everything went black. leaving everyone on the ground asleep...

**Alright first LBT flc be nice and thanks for reading there will be more soon!**


End file.
